Dead Man on Campus/Transcript
Dr. MAXFIELD'S LAB : Wes : preliminary report..subject 62547 (He opens a freezer and takes out a blood bag) Subject has transformed from human to vampire in approximately 14 days. (Jesse is lying on a table with his hands bound in clamps. Dr. Maxfield starts blood transfusion.) : Wes: Indicators predict a positive response to the first bag of undiluted Augustine blood. (Jesse starts waking up and aggressively tries to free himself from the clamps) : Wes: Physical strength is an unforeseen side-effect. Terminating transfusion. (Jesse vamps out and picks the blood bag ..starts drinking from it) : Wes: 'Activating emergency procedures. ''(Wes runs towards the emergency button but Jesse appears before him, vamps out and bites him.) OPENING CREDITS AT THE CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM ROOM : '''Bonnie (recording a video of herself on her cellphone): Hi mom..I know we havent seen each other..or talked in a while..so i wanted to make you a video update..i finally finished my _ summer tour..got a new do..and im in college..at Whitmore where grams taught..and this is my dorm..its huge right (moving around recording the dorm room) it even has a fireplace..i mean what dorm has a fireplace! (The door opens and Caroline and Elena enter) : Bonnie: Oh here they are..Hey guys..say hi to my mom (Caroline and Elena get excited and wave to the camera) They're planning me a welcome party..just something..jus..low-key..please come visit when you get a chance.. I'll talk to you soon..Bye (plants a kiss on the screen with her hand) : Elena ''(mimicking Bonnie): By the way, Mom; I'm not a witch anymoree..because I died and then came back from the other side.. : '''Caroline:' Yeah im this supernatural anchor that connect the two worlds together..so : Elena: '''Technically..im a ghost..that people can still see..and touch..soo : '''Bonnie: okay..so i left out a detail, or two..I'l explain when she visits..How big is this party going to be? : Elena: Well..lets see..Silas and Tessa are gone..and you finally aren't. : Caroline: Which equals a massive cause for celebration. : Elena: Which equals a massive party..hopefully. I mean since each of us have only made one friend in college..so far. : Caroline: And given that mine went radio silent after he kissed me..and yours was last seen at a tea party for a vampire-hating secret society. : Bonnie: Hmm..Augustine, right? The one who covered up your roommate's death and wants you kicked off from campus. (Both girls give her a look) ''What..i've kept up..the other side is boring what else am I supposed to do.. : '''Elena:' Alright so..Augustine wants us gone..who cares..it doesn't matter..it's not gonna happen..we're moving on with our lives..together..as functional vampires..'' (pointing towards Bonnie)'' a fromer witch anchor thingg..i dont know..( They laugh) And we have a party.. : Caroline: With jello shots : Bonnie: (Looking at her cellphone) Ohh shoot..i have to go register for classes (Both Caroline and Elena look at each other) What?? : Caroline and Elena together: Nothing. (Bonnie turns around smiling) : Elena: (in a low voice) Have fun registering. (Caroline and Elena tease Bonnie acting like they are making out) : Bonnie: Oh my god. (Bonnie leaves) (In the court-yard, Bonnie is seen passionately kissing Jeremy, as both sit on a bench situated nearby) : Jeremy (lets off on kissing Bonnie): Wait? Registering for classes? : Bonnie (having trouble choosing her words): I know.. she.. I know I have Elena's blessing. I still don't need to rub it in her face the first day in our triple dorm room. : Jeremy: 'We could always sneak back to my place. : '''Bonnie: '''You mean Damon's house? ''(Teasing Jeremy) While we're at it, why don't we just have sex in his bathtub. Maybe Katherine could watch? : '''Jeremy ''(kisses Bonnie): This hair, by the way, kind of hot. ''(Bonnie smiles at him, before an older woman catches her attention about 20 feet away from them. Jeremy catches Bonnie staring and glances in the same general direction, seeing nothing there.) : Jeremy: You okay? : Bonnie: Yep. Gotta go to class. See you tonight? : Jeremy: Yep. (They kiss as Bonnie gets up to leave) (Bonnie walks away, with the woman still keenly watching her. As Bonnie wanders into a secluded region of campus, the woman appears right in front of her, startling her) : Older Woman: I'm ready. (She grabs Bonnie's arm, causing her to sink to her knees, writhing in pain. The woman disappears) (In another region of campus, Elena is speaking on the phone to Damon) : Elena: Okay. I know this is going to sound lame, but... : Damon: '''Anytime you start with "this is gonna sound lame," Guess what? IT IS! : '''Elena: This is for Bonnie. and you had a really big part in bringing her back. So I think you should come. (Elena looks across the lawn and sees Aaron) Wait! : Elena ''(approaching Aaron): Hey! Aaron, hey! : '''Aaron:' Hi : Elena: 'Long time, no see. Hey ''(handing him a flyer) You're coming. : '''Damon (listening in on the conversation through the phone): Who's Aaron? : Aaron ''(looking down at the flyer):'' Party in a dorm? No thanks. : Elena: I know what you're doing. You like to push people away. The thing is.. : Aaron (interrupting Elena): How do you know that about me? : Elena (appearing confused): Because you told me at the costume ball.. when I compelled it out of you. Okay.. (Elena grabs Aaron by the shoulders, forcing him to meet her gaze, before she begins to compell him) '' : '''Elena: '''Forget I said that. Forget that I know anything. We're starting over. You're coming to my party. There will be free beer and it will be really good for you. : '''Aaron:' See you then. : Elena: See you tonight! (As Aaron walks away, Elena picks up her conversation with Damon, breathing a sigh of relief that the situation with Aaron is under control) : Damon: '''Well that was an embarassingly close call. Maybe I should be there so you don't spill all of our secrets and make out with a moody mystery guy. : '''Elena: '''The only moody mystery guy that I want to make out with is you. Oh... and speaking of which, invite Stefan. : '''Damon: '''Speaking of moody, or making out? Either way.. he'll never show. His memory is back and he remembers he hates us. : '''Elena: Just try.. okay? I bought burbon. So he can just get drunk and hate us from afar. : Damon: Well.. I'll be sure to relay the message. (Damon hangs up the phone. He walks into the library, where Stefan is sitting in front of the fireplace) : Damon (to Stefan): So apparently, we've been invited to a college party. (Stefan's back is turned to Damon. He doesn't move or say anything) Yeah... that was my first reaction too.. Then Elena promised a bottomless well of top shelf alcohol. (Stefan still says nothing, but the camera pans to him, revealing that he is shaking and sweating profusely. He is having flashbacks of his time sitting in a safe at the bottom of the quarry) '' : '''Damon: '''Stefan ''(Damon's voice brings him out of his hallucinations) ''You okay? : '''Stefan:' Yeah. I'm fine. : Damon (noting that Stefan has a tight grip on the chair he's sitting in): How about my favorite reading chair : Stefan (loosening his grip on the chair): Tell Elena "thanks," but I'm not in the mood for a party tonight. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5